


So Long

by gaypunkspaceunicorn



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypunkspaceunicorn/pseuds/gaypunkspaceunicorn
Summary: Day 19 Carry On Countdown





	So Long

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Late Nights/ Early Mornings for the Carry On Countdown.

So long had gone on since Snow started following me around everywhere, and I could only been alone in the middle of the night. So I would sit on my bed, earbuds in, eating salt and vinegar chips and I would feel all that I felt.

That night, I was lost. It was the anniversary of my mother’s death. The anniversary of me becoming this… thing. So, I clicked on the first song I saw, something poppy with guitars. I didn’t really even register it start to play. 

It was just noise to me, and then he started to sing ever fallen in love. I started listening. I had, and I was so unhappy. Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn’t’ve fallen in love with? I wanted to scream yes! but Snow was sleeping so nearby. 

Instead, I cried. And I listened to the song over and over again, until the sun had started to come up. When Snow woke up, I pretended to be asleep, then I listened to the song again for a few more hours.


End file.
